This invention relates to the art of door closers, and more particularly to a new and improved door closer incorporated in a hinge and providing controlled damping and controlled latching during closing of the door.
One area of use of the present invention is with torsion spring door hinges although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied to other door connections such as pivots and hybrids of pivots and hinges. Spring hinges for continuously urging doors to a closed position are well known, and some spring hinges are adjustable to vary the torsional force on the spring and the corresponding force of closure exerted by the spring hinge on the door which it supports. However, torsion spring hinges have not provided a complete solution to the door closing problem. On the one hand, they may in some situations not achieve adequate or complete door closing, and on the other hand in some situations they may cause excessive door closing speed or force so as to be noisy and in some cases damaging the door frame.
Historically, various considerations such as building code compliance, increased security, and conservation of energy expended for heating and air conditioning have required the installation of door closing devices. These devices, typically being provided in addition to hinges, add complexity and expense to door installation, and they often are large and cumbersome thereby detracting from the appearance of the door installation. Furthermore, such door closing devices typically are hydraulic or pneumatic requiring maintenance and repair or replacement.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide a door closer incorporated in a hinge or the like so as to be simple in structure and pleasing in appearance and operating with controlled damping during closing of the door and controlled latching of the door for positive yet quiet closing of the same.